


Love & Life: Hawaii Coyote Ugly Style:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Coyote Ugly: Hawaii Five-O Style: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accident, Arguing, Attraction, Bars and Pubs, Bartenders, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Car Accident, Children, Claiming, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Daughters, Death, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, Fun, General, Hotel, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Party, Partying, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Singing, Singing & Dancing, Slash, Sons, Tragedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is a dancer, & singer, who unexpectantly lost his ex-wife & her current husband, his friend, to a car accident, He moves himself, & two kids to Hawaii, where he lands a job as a bartender, for a trendy upscale bar, & finds love with the owner & fellow bartender, Will it last?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny is a dancer, & singer, who unexpectantly lost his ex-wife & her current husband, his friend, to a car accident, He moves himself, & two kids to Hawaii, where he lands a job as a bartender, for a trendy upscale bar, & finds love with the owner & fellow bartender, Will it last?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

Danny "Danno" Williams was making his way into his new neighborhood that he was living in, & he looked into the rearview mirror at his two wonderful kids, Grace, & Charlie. He couldn't believe how well they are adjusting, after everything that they had been through. Grace caught his eye, & mouthed, _"Love you, Danno"_ , & smiled, _"Right back at ya, Monkey"_ , He mouthed back, as they pulled into the driveway. They took one look at the house, & saw that it was not a perfect house, suited for kids, so they went to the nearby hotel, & camped out there, til Danny has an idea of what to do next.

 

Grace was a big help, ever since their mother, Rachel & stepfather, Stan Edwards, his best friend had died in a car crash, It still hurts, even after it being 4 months, He noticed that she always make sure that Charlie is ready to go, so their father doesn't have to worry about a thing, once she had her little brother set up at the table with his dinner, He gave her a big grin, & said, "Thank you, Gracie", The Young Girl smiled, & said, "You are welcome, Charlie", then she looked up, & noticed that her father went on the balcony, & she went to check up on him. "Are you okay, Danno ?", as she stepped out. "Yeah, I am fine, How could I not be fine, When I have your brother & you with me ?", he said with a smile, & she smiled back in response, & then she said, "Everything will be fine again, Once we set a routine, & you find a job here", Danny nodded, & said, "You're right, How did you get so smart ?", Grace smiled slyly, & said, "From you, Mom, & Step Stan", & he chuckled, & they shared a hug, & went back in to join Charlie, & relax a bit before bed.

 

At **_The Boar's Den_** , Steve McGarrett was going through the books, & he sighed, & thought to himself, **"I need to figure out how to bring in more money, or I ** _will_** lose everything that my father had built from the ground up"** , as he went further into his work, & he knew that he needed to do something, cause he has his sister, who is going through school, to support, & she helps out too, plus her baby daughter, Joan. He hopes that something picks up soon, or otherwise, he will have to close down, & figure something else to do. He has no idea, that a chance encounter will be walking through his front door. Mary decided to come in with Joan, so they can do their customary night ritual, before the toddler goes to sleep.

 

"Is everything okay, Bro ?", she asked with concern, & he sighed, he knew that he couldn't lie to his sister, but he didn't want her to worry, so he decided to go with the truth, "We need a new attraction, or otherwise the bar will go under", he said with a sad tone, The Beautiful McGarrett said with a smile, "I could pick up an extra shift here & there", Steve shook his head, & said, "No way, You need to be focusing on school, Leave the finances to me, "Speaking of finances, I....", she suddenly stopped, Not wanting to bother her brother with the problem that she has, "What is it, Mare ?", "I need 4,0000, The Next Tuition Payment is due", Steve nodded, & said, "I will have it in the morning, I promise you", She thanked him, & said to him, "Someone wants to say "goodnight" to her uncle", He smiled at his niece, "Night-Night, Joanie", & she smiled, & said, "Night-Night, Unca teeeve", "See you later, Alligator", "In while, rocodile", They shared a kiss, & the girls left Steve to his work.

 

A couple of days later, Danny found the ad for **_The Boar's Den_** , He thought it was a perfect fit for him, since he sings, & dances, He also bartends in his uncle's bar back home from time to time, so it wouldn't be a problem. A voice calls up to him, as he enters, "I will be up in a second", & then footsteps could be heard, The Blond decided to take the opportunity to check out the place, & he turned around, when the voice asks, "May I help you ?", Danny's mouth almost dropped, when he saw a Greek God looking at him with a killer smile. "I am here for the ad, I am Danny Williams, The Agency sent me over", Steve said, as he looked him over, "No offense, But you don't look a typical bartender, I think the Agency was wrong to send you over", Danny was fuming, cause the asshole thought that he knew better, "Let me see you arms", & Danny did, as she was told.

 

"Ohhh, Where did you get that scar ?", The Handsome Brunette asked, "Pizza Oven, What's with the third degree ?, Are you really the owner, Or you are just a control freak here to bust balls ?", Steve couldn't believe the language & attitude that is coming out of his mouth, "You just landed an audition, Be here at 8, Okay ?", Danny said, "Okay", as he nods. "What's your nickname ?", "My Friends like to call me Jersey", Steve said with a smile, "Well, See you around, Jersey, I am Steve, By the way", "Danny, See you tonight", He couldn't believe that he scored a job, & he went to pick up his kids, so he could celebrate.

 

That night of Danny's "Audition", It got off to a rocky start, & he was not fitting in with the rest of the group, Kono Kalakaua exclaimed, as she accidently bumped into him, "Hey, Watch it, I am trying to work here !", & she went to make sure that her customers were happy, & satisfied, Catherine Rollins, The Ace Bartender, said to Steve, "Yo, Sailor", "Talk to me, Rollins", Steve said, as he set up some whiskey shots, "Your new boy here can't keep up", & then, she, Chin, & Kono went up on the bar, & started to dance to **_Charlie Daniels Band, The Devil Went To Georgia_** , & Danny was amazed by how quick the steps are.

 

"I can't do that dance", Steve got some money out of the drawer for him, & was showing him the door, "You did okay, Jersey, Now get out of here", "You're firing me ?", "I told you it was an audition, Enjoy your life, & good luck", as he went back to focus on the bar, Before Danny had a chance to leave. He stopped a fight, & Steve decided to hire him right then, & there, It took Kono a little bit time for her to warm up to him, While the others immediately treated him like ohana, Lou said, "Anytime, You need anything, If Steve is not here, You come to me", Danny nodded, & promised that he would do that. It looks like he is gonna have a great life here in Hawaii, & his luck is changing for the better.

 

Mary, Grace, & Charlie all fell in love with the other, & Mary said, "Anytime, You need a babysitter, Danny, I am free, I got Joan, But, I could always make myself available for you", Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Mare, I may take you up on that", & then they watched Steve interacting with the kids, & it was such a nice change to see in him, & they all acted like a family now. Chin said with a smile, "You are doing a great job, Brah, Keep it up", "Thanks, Brother", & then one night, Kono's opinion of the new hire changed forever. The Bar was in chaos, & everyone wanted to get in, someone grabbed Kono from the bar, Steve screamed, "JERSEY, JERSEY, THEY ARE TEARING THE PLACE APART, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!!!", & then the loudmouth decided to pick up a mic, & sing along with the jukebox.

 

He had the crowd eating out the palm of his hand, & invited Kono to join him, They were a powerful duo, & everything was calming down, Duke Lukela, Their friend, & member of HPD, calls out, as he checks the scene, "Last call, Steve", Steve nodded, & saluted him, "You got it", & the party went on, & everyone was enjoying themselves, & the bar raked in more cash that night, then any other night. Steve now doesn't have to worry about money troubles ever again, & he can make sure that his sister's school is paid off, & all she has to worry about is Joan, School, & work for awhile, til she graduates.

 

Danny's skills behind the bar improved too, & he learned all the trick pouring maneuvers, that Steve had taught him, & everyone was lining up the block, so they can get the best drinks of the state, & hear the blond adonis sing, One particular night, after months of unresolved sexual tension, it became resolved, with lust, passion, & desire. Danny decided to fuck him in the supply closet, where it was down the hall, & no one could hear them for miles, They were panting, & moaning, flushed with heat. They decided to take to Steve's house, where the passion between them had erupted. Catherine told her friend, "Go for it, Sailor, You deserve it", & he thanked her, & hurried home to get everything all set up.

 

He turned the bedroom into a romantic setting, & Danny was touched by it, & they resumed their passion, they left claim marks, & bites all over the other's body. They had a couple of rounds in the bed, bathroom, & shower, where they had multiple orgasms, & denied the other too, as they had their orgasms, They weren't let up, as they tortured the other's cocks, bodies, & nipples, by licking, teasing, & torturing them. They embraced each other through their bliss, & fell into a peaceful slumber, A couple months later, Mary graduated, & had became a secretary for a local businessman, thanks to Steve calling in favors, & then Danny & his children moved in, & it was complete, "I love you, Danny, I loved you since you first came into the bar," The Bar Owner had confessed, "Me too, You were sex on a stick, God, I thought you were the hottest thing ever", They shared a kiss, & focused on Mary & their kids in the ocean, showing Joan all the fish life, that is there.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
